gunshinefandomcom-20200222-history
Basic guide
'What is Gunshine.net/Zombies Online?' Gunshine.net - Zombies Online is a browser based MMO, but differs from others in its genre as it is completely free and requires no download. It runs solely on your browser, not relying on any other parts of your computer, whilst most MMOs require disk space and RAM to function. Setting up an account takes very little time, and a player can be playing within a matter of minutes. The game takes place in Dawnbreak City, a supposed role model community on a large man-made island. Yet, Labycore, a research and science company, who created and own the island, have far more sinister ideas, and all is not as it seems on the island: there is no order, security forces run riot, the promises of Labycore are nothing more than lies. It is in this grim setting that the player begins their journey through the city, starting at immigration and gradually progressing to other areas. Along the way, the player can pick up new skills, items and weapons, and can access even more powerful enhancements by using diamonds, which can be bought in a variety of ways. The character will also go face to face with boss enemies, which can be taken on with a group of friends. Thus, Zombies Online provides social interaction with friends, common to MMOs, while providing a free and accessible game that’s bound to keep people coming back again and again for casual, fun gaming. 'Sign up and character creation' To register into Gunshine.net, simply go to the website and click on, in the middle of the page, the large button saying “Register Now: No Download Required” and type your email and create a password. When your registration has been verified, click on the button “Play Now: No Download Required” to enter the character creator, after which the playing can begin. The character creator is composed of three main parts. On the left side of the popup screen there are 3 large circles, each representing either the class of doctor, hunter or bodyguard. Clicking on these changes the class of your character. In addition, below these circles are lists of stats. These change according to the class, so take a look at each class’s stats before selecting yours. In the middle of the window is your character. After you have chosen your class, at the top of right hand side there are two buttons: one for a male character and one for a female. Pick your character’s gender, and you can now fine tune your character’s face, hair, hair color, facial hair, and facial hair color. Finally, enter a name for you character and you are ready to begin playing Gunshine, or Zombies Online as it is called now. 'How to move your character in the game' Moving your character in Zombies Online is simple. All you have to do is left-click on the screen. Wherever you click a white cross will appear. That is where your character will go and will only stop if something is blocking its path. Therefore to get around obstacles you will need to make shorter, more frequent clicks/movements. When you want to attack an enemy, talk to a friend, or destroy a crate all you do is left-click the enemy/friend/crate. 'Engaging with friendly NPC's (non-player characters)' During your journey through Dawnbreak City, you will have to talk to many NPC characters, which will provide missions, rewards, and advice. Interacting with them is very easy: just left-click on the characters. They will either give you missions or rewards if you have filled criteria, and this can be also distinguished through the signs above their heads. An exclamation mark means that they have a mission available, and a green question mark shows that you have done the mission. 'Attacking' Attacking an enemy is simple. To attack an enemy (an enemy will have a red outline around its body when you place your cursor on it) you simply left-click it. Depending whether your character has a melee or ranged weapon he/she will do different things. If your character is using a ranged weapon he/she will move into the maximum range of his/her gun (unless he/she is already in the maximum range of his/her gun) and shoot at the enemy until: the enemy dies OR your character dies OR if you move your character. If your character is using a melee weapon then he/she will run up to the enemy and whack it until: the enemy dies OR your character dies OR if you move your character. If you move your character after he/she has hit/shot an enemy at least once the enemy will chase you until: you continue fighting it OR it goes out of its maximum following range (you cannot know the maximum following range). If you go to close to an enemy it will “see” you and start attacking/chasing you. Notice that if there are two enemies close together, and you attack one of them, BOTH enemies will “see” you and attack you.When you attack an enemy you will see how much damage you deal to the enemy with every hit by looking at the big white numbers that seem to float out of the enemy. The big red numbers are how much damage you are receiving. The big yellow numbers are how much damage you did to an enemy using a SKILL (see part 3.3). When you kill an enemy you will receive experience which allows you to level up (thought if you are too many levels higher than the enemy you will not receive any experience. example: if you are level 15 and attack an enemy that is level 10 you will not get any experience). If the level of the enemy (which you can see if you move your cursor over the enemy) is higher than yours the amount of experience you get will go up and if the level of the enemy is lower than yours then the amount of experience you get will go down. Also when an enemy dies it sometimes will drop money and/or crafting components and/or plans(s). 'Skills' Skills help you to survive in fights against either a very tough enemy or a group of weaker enemies. There are different types of skills: healing skills, damaging skills and “other” skills. Healing skills heal you, a friend, or a group of friends and some healing skills also damage enemies. Damaging skills deal extra damage to enemies and have other side effects. An example of a damaging skill would be “Crippling Shot” which (when used) deals extra damage to an enemy but also slows it down for 3 seconds. This would be helpful either to escape, or to fight a melee enemy. “Other” skills help you generally like the skill “Focus” which increases your attack speed for 6 seconds. Damage dealt by skills is seen in yellow, and health given/gotten by skills is seen in green. Depending on the class of your player (hunter/ bodyguard/ doctor) you will be able to buy different skills. You can get skills for your player by using your crafting menu. The tab with three pluses on it is the Skills area which lists whatever skills are available to your class at your level. As you level up you will be able to buy proceeding ranks for your skills. Every time you buy the next rank of a skill it will do more damage and/or have a better side effect. Skills are expensive and the higher the rank of the skill the more expensive it is. Skills need energy to be used. If you place your cursor over a skill you will be able to see how much energy the skill requires to be used. User interface 'Upper part of the screen' In the top left corner of the Zombies Online game screen you will see: Boss Finder: A system where players can select a boss that's available to them at their level, and opt to be placed in a 4-person group and transported to the boss's location. Free gifts: Give gifts to your Facebook friends. (If you are not logged into Facebook or do not have an account this option will not be on your screen) Inbox: Receive Facebook gifts, and fees from friends that have used your character as a mercenary. In this image, there are two messages waiting. Achievements: A list of your accomplishments/ progress within the game, and achievement score. Friends: When it blinks green, it means that you have people which have requested your friendship in the game. Clicking on this link will open a list of all the people you have opted to befriend in the game. It shows their name, level, and class. Friends that are offline are greyed-out. Choosing a friend from this list by clicking on it will give you a list of options with include viewing, hiring, chatting-with, inviting, or removing the selected friend. If the friend is offline, you may only view, hire, or remove that friend. At the top right corner of the game screen there are three buttons: "Fullscreen", "?" and a Cogwheel. Fullscreen: Gives you fullscreen capabilities, but since this is a Flash game, it is required to disable the keyboard shortcuts and chat at that time. (This is a Flash limitation due to Adobe's concerns regarding security.) ?: (Help) Gives you a list of the keyboard shortcuts for the game and also lists comprehensive details of any recent game updates. Cogwheel: (Settings) Various user settings, including Sound (Off/On), Graphic quality level (High/Low), or permit you to log out to the selection screen and change/create characters (maximum of 5 characters). Below this top row, at the lefthand side, there is a picture of the head of your player, your character's name, your health bar, your energy bar, your rank, an icon indicating your class, and an experience bar. When you are in a group, you will also see a small button with three dots in it, next to your character image. Clicking on this button will allow you to leave the group using a small menu option. At the righthand side you will see: your diamonds, your money, and a vertical list of current mission icons (with a scroll arrow as needed to see all of your current missions). 'Lower part of the screen screen' On the bottom half of the screen you will see: the Chat Box, Skill Icons, a small map, Melee/ranged weapon toggle button, Item "Quick Slots", followed by buttons for "Bag", "Shop", and "Craft." Below this is your "Add Friends" button and your Mercenary Bar, with arrows to scroll through as needed.. Below the map, you'll see the name of the area your character is in. Chat box: allows you to chat to everybody (Global), people in nearby areas (District), your group, or a specific person (there is a small box that allows you to change who you are talking to). A cogwheel to the left of the Chat is for Chat settings, including language preferences, block lists, and for turning on/off Global/ District/ Group chat channels. You may also block group invites from this menu. Skill Icons: Depicts each skill your character can currently use. Each has a keyboard shortcut key assigned to it, or you may optionally click on the skill to activate it. Map: Clicking on the map opens a map view of the current area. Enemies are noted in red, mission objectives are also highlighted. Bright arrows along the edge indicate paths to neighboring areas. "double arrows" indicate doors/portals or other passages to lead to other areas. Crossed swords indicate "dangerous" portals/doors including player versus player areas or boss mission areas. If your mouse has a roll-wheel, you can select the scale of the map to allow you to see and travel to other areas, or you can click on the zoom scale on the left edge of the map. To travel to another area, simply click on the area you wish to teleport to. Note: you can only teleport to areas you have visited, either on foot, or due to a mission teleporting you there. Melee/ranged weapon toggle button: Permits you to switch between Melee and Ranged weapon types quickly. Item slots: The consumable items in your inventory (such as boosts/ etc) will "super stack" and show-up in these slots automatically for quick use. To see your entire inventory, use the "Bag" button. Super stacking is done when stacked slots (max 20 items) combine to give a total count of that item. Bag Button: a link to your entire inventory. On this Inventory screen you can also see more character stats, by merely hovering the mouse over the Armor or Damage areas. Items that can stack, (consumables, such as healthpacks and boosts) will permit you to carry up to 20 items in a single slot. Note: Plans do not show up in the Bag area, they appear in the Crafting area. Shop Button: a link to the general store. Be sure to check this often as it will change as you level up, and certain areas permit purchasing plans with in-game cash, as well as consumables. There are also diamond items available here, many which can be superior to what can be found normally in-game. Craft Button (see "Crafting") : This button will show you how much time is left on the next-ending craft project, and when clicked, will take you to the crafting area. Mercenaries bar: shows the friends/mercenaries that you can hire, or select from various options found here as an alternate to the friend's list. 'Hiring mercenaries' Sometimes you might get stuck on a mission, or if you need some extra firepower and there’s no one around to help you, you hire a mercenary to help you out of your predicament. At the bottom of the browser, there is a bar with a number of boxes. Here, you can either click on characters to hire NPC (Non-Player-Controlled) mercenaries or you can hire friends to help you out. These are especially useful for boss missions, which are supposed to be completed in groups anyway, particularly when there is no one else around. On the other hand, being mercenaries and all, you will either have to pay a small fee or a couple of diamonds, but usually the rewards from their help outweighs the amount you pay to them. You can also purchase mercenaries at the Shop, or by selecting someone on your friends list (button at the top of the screen). It do not matter if they are online or offline. Just click right click their name and pick "Hire". The cost of a mercenary is lower if they are of a lower rank in comparison to your own. 'Shortcut keys ' (A similar list is available in-game by pressing the "?" button in the upper righthand corner.) Switch Weapon: Space Inventory (Bag): B, I Inventory Quick Slots 1-9 and 0 Skills: Q,W,E,R,T,Y Map: M Achievements and World Progress: A Shop: S, V Friends: F Inbox: P Crafting: C 'Login/ Logout' To login, go to gunshine.net and type your email and password into the small login section at the top right of the page. It also allows you to choose whether to stay logged in or not. You can also log in with your Facebook account (If you used the same email address to sign up with.) To logout, simply close the popup browser. Gunshine.net automatically saves your progress, so it is possible to log off at any time without having to worry about your progress being saved. Category:Basics